vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Official VOCALOID illustrators
Notice: The page is under construction, it is meant to have summaries on artists who were commissioned by a company or recognized by one and contributed to promoting Vocaloid in some way. Information on the illustrators of the following Vocaloid products would be appreciated: Sweet Ann (Original\2007) Big Al (Original\2007) Sonika (Original\CGI) Kaai Yuki Hiyama Kiyoteru Ryuto(Gachapoid) VY1 Mew Hatsune Miku (Corolla mainpage of June) says Zain, but this maybe incorrect. Official Contributors Artists under this section were commissioned by an official company of a Vocaloid product, it is their work that contributed to the personification of the characters mentioned. English ;POWER FX Ash Ash (accelagirl) Big Al dappleback Oliver ;External links *DeviantArt profile: lawlietlk ---- ;ZERO-G Photographer Unknown Although not a direct contributor of Vocaloid due to the photographer submitting his/her work to various stock photo websites, an example of the original Leon and Lola boxart is here titled "Profile of woman with finger next to lips" x13037575. Simon Fowler Photographer who took photos of Miriam Stockley in 1999, one of the images resulted in being Vocaloid Miriam's boxart. Ivan Grlic Although not a direct contributor of Vocaloid due to the photographer submitting his work to various stock photo websites, the submission by bg_knight(Ivan Grlic) was used for Vocaloid2 Prima. An example of the original is here titled "beauty profile" File#: 1709473, there are other images based on the model currently on the second page. Mario Wibisono Mario Wibisono(raynkazuya) is an Indonesian illustrator who was commissioned for Sonika's boxart of Vocaloid series 2 in 2009. He is an artist whose subject largely involves females, as he's dedicated himself to drawing them, both in hyper-realistic and fantasy style. ;External links *Official site: MARIOWIBISONO *DeviantArt: Raynkazuya Alija Although not a direct contributor of Vocaloid due to the photographer submitting her work to various stock photo websites, the submission by Alija was used for Vocaloid2 Tonio. An example of the original is here titled here, there are other images based on the model. Japanese ;AH-SOFT Yusuke Kozaki コザキ ユースケ '(''Yusuke Kozaki) is Japanese illustrator and cartoonist. He was born in May 12, 1978. Some of his notorious works were in the design and illustration of the characters of NO MORE HEROES videogames. He was the designer of the SF-A2 miki's Vocaloid Avatar and the Meaw virtual idols. ;External links *Official Blog: KYMG *Jpn Wikipedia: コザキ ユースケ *DeviantArt's Account Okama Okama is a Japanese manga artist, famous for illustrating Cloth Road, No More Heroes video game (costume design) and various Hentai-themed Dojin works. He is the designer and illustrator of Vocaloid2 Nekomura Iroha by AH-Software, the character was originally created as a kittyler for the game 'Hello Kitty to Issho!' but was later turned into a vocaloid - both original and vocaloid illustrations are done by Okama. External Links *Okama's website ---- ;BPLATS Nagimiso VY2 '''Nagimiso.SYS (なぎみそ。SYS) is an amateur painter and manga writer. He is notable for his PV meltdown by iroha(sasaki); other than meltdown he had created a number of PVs and providing illustrations to various producers. Nagimiso provided illustration for VY2, a Wakizashi in 2011. Kazeno VY2 ---- ;CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA Wasshi Wasshi (わっしー) aka. Shogo Washizu was once a member of Crypton and made the illustration for MEIKO's boxart. On the blog profile Wasshi asks for fans to continue to support MEIKO: "ボーカロイドMEIKOをよろしくお願い致しますm(_ _)m" (Thank you for your continued support to the Vocaloid Meiko.) ;External links *Splash page: Sketch Package *Official Blog: Sketch package@dairy Takashi Kawasaki Takashi Kawasaki (川崎 貴司; Kawasaki Takashi) is the Japanese illustrator of KAITO's boxart for Vocaloid series 1. Little about him is known so far, except for that he is a member of Dorakue Kikaku (Project Dra'matic '''C'reation & 'E'ntertainment), a social network for the creators from various areas in Hokkaido. ;External links *Dorakue Kikaku KEI KEI is a Japanese illustrator and cartoonist. He was born in Chitose, Hokkaido in Apr. 1981 and started drawing his fan arts when he was a student. His watercolor-like and moe style caught the notice of the publisher Dengeki Bunko and he made his debut as an illustrator for the novel Kiseki no Hyougen. In 2007, Crypton requested him to draw an illustration for their first Character Vocal Series product Miku Hatsune. Crypton also provided KEI her detailed concepts, however, Crypton says it was not easy to explain what a "Vocaloid" was like to him, and KEI says he could not create an image of "singing computer" at first, as he did not even know what a "synthesizer" was. It took him more than a month. His illustration supported the sale of this software and sparked the Vocaloid trend. His fame led to the following works of Kagamines, Luka and Lily. Because of his illustrations for Vocaloid, his style is being emulated in the western fandom, notably in Deviant Art. ;External links *Official Blog: Keigarou (ケイガロウ) *Jnp Wikipedia: KEI *Pixiv's Account *Twitter Masaki Asai (浅井真紀) Hatsune Miku Append Osamu オサム Kagamine Rin and Len Append ---- ;INTERNET Co.,Ltd Kentaro Miura Kentaro Miura (三浦 健太郎; Miura Kentaro) is a Japanese professional cartoonist and the illustrator for the Vocaloid character Gakupo. He was born in Chiba Prefecture in July, 1966. One of his famous work is "Berserk", which won Tezuka Osamu Culture Prize and was distributed also in the medium forms of TV anime and computer game. He is a heavy viewer of Nico Nico Douga, and Internet Co. learned this and made him the official request to draw a illustration for their product through the ad in the Nico Nico Douga time signal. Masami Yuuki Masami Yuuki (ゆうきまさみ; Yuuki Masami), whose birth name is Shuji Sato (佐藤 修治; Sato Shuji), is a professional cartoonist and the illustrator for the Vocaloid Gumi. He was born in Sapporo, Hokkaido in December, 1957. He made his debut at the age of 22, but he didn't mean to be a professional cartoonist at first and was working as a businessman while drawing cartoons as subsidiary job. After he retired his company, he made his career in the anime trend and the work Mobile Police Patlabor, released in April 1988, established his fame. ;External links *Portal *Twitter ---- ;KI/OON RECORDS YukitA YukitA (ユキタ) is the illustrator for the Vocaloid 2 Utatane Piko. ;External links *Pixiv profile: YukitA ---- ;Surfers Paradise and Studio DEEN Carnelian Carnelian is a female artist born on the 21 September. She has established her own game company called 'Root' and is well-known for illustrating eroge or BL games. Carnelian is the illustrator of Aoki Lapis ---- ;YAMAHA 119 119 (pronounced Hikeshi) is known as the former illustrator of the group music Supercell, formed in 2007. His relationship with the group began when Ryo (the lead musician) used one of 119's Hatsune Miku illustrations as a placeholder for the song Melt (メルト) without permission, leading to an apology from Ryo, however, 119 responded positively to Melt and about working with the upcoming musician, thus forming Supercell. In February 2011 a contest called "Everyone's Vocaloid project" (みんなのボカロ計画) was announced by VocaFes and Yamaha. The contest was to create an original Vocaloid character, which would eventually become the winning avatar for the Vocaloid 3 engine. The winners were announce in May 2011 and the chosen designs were of Suzunone Ringu and Lui, a Vocaloid pair. However, the original designs by the submitters were completely revised by 119. ;External links *Pixiv profile: 119 Taiwanese Shinia Taiwanese Sonika Shinia is also the designer for the character of Taiwan microsoft Silverlight (http://www.microsoft.com/taiwan/silverlight/) ;External links *Homepage: *Blog: *Pixiv profile: *Twitter: Akru Taiwanese Tonio Akru won many animate award in Taiwan. ;External links *Blog: Vofan (ヴォーハン) Taiwanese Sweet Ann Vofan is also well-known in Japan and is a proffesional illustrator from Taiwan. ;External links *Blog: VOFAN *Pixiv profile: Vofan *Wikipedia (ja) VOFAN Loiza Taiwanese Big AL & Prima Loiza is famous in Taiwan and will sell his artwork in Japan. *Blog: Loiza *VoVo: Loiza album Korean '''SBS Artech KKUEM Corolla AX11 and SeeU ;External links *Official website: ETERNAL+RECORD *Pixiv *Twitter *Blog Spanish Raimon Benach Bruno and Clara Notable Mentions Artists under this section are recognized and regarded by a company and fandom, their work is seen as promoting a Vocaloid product. HUKE huke is a Japanese illustrator who is best known for creating the original character, Black★Rock Shooter, and working with the doujin group Supercell. His character was the inspiration for Supercell's lead member ryo, who wanted to use huke's design to create a song and music video. Eventually this collaboration led to many opportunities for both parties, as the universe of Black★Rock Shooter eventually became an OVA and spawned many merchandise releases. ;External links * Official Blog: Huke * Pixiv profile: huke * DeviantArt: huke aka ryohei huke * Jnp Wikipedia: Huke *Pixiv: ブラック★ロックシューター (Black★Rock Shooter) *Wiki Black★Rock Shooter Alvin Lee Alvin Lee is an Asian-Canadian comic book artist and illustrator known for his manga-styled art, he was commissioned in 2011 to create an image of Hatsune Miku posing with a black Toyota Corolla for the month of May. He has worked for many years with UDON Entertainment before he left mid-2007, and has worked with Marvel since. For his work on the Corolla + Miku campaign, Lee stayed close to what the client ordered, however he was free to be creative. Hatsune Miku had to be drawn to look a bit more mature as opposed to Japan in order to cater towards an international market. Lee worked to find a middle ground where she would look anime but still digestible to the everyday viewer. The image on the main page has Miku in a known pose by Japanese artists Tony Taka, which Lee states that the client really liked and wanted him to imitate the pose, even though he drew other variations the final pose won in the end. Lee sees it as homage or a remix to the original. When it comes to Miku's attire there is a slight difference from KEI, instead of one skirt stripe and single floating ribbons, she now has two, as intended by the client. The angel wing Miku is available as a press release from Toyota in the May issue of Koream, Hyphen. The idea for the wings was inspired by the production seen during MikuPa 2011, where wings spread from Miku's back as she sings "Hatsune Miku no Gekishou" (初音ミクの激唱) by cosMoP. Both images are digitally colored by a different artist known as DOE (aka Man They Call Doe), another Canadian artist who is friends with Lee. ;External links *Official site: A L V I N L E EA R T *DeviantArt: Alvin Lee *Twitter: Alvin Lee Art (@AlvinLeeArt) *Wikipedia: Alvin Lee (comics) *Official site: Works by DOE *DeviantArt: Hatsune Miku + COROLLA - Pencils *DeviantArt: Hatsune Miku + COROLLA - Print Ad *DeviantArt: Hatsune Miku + COROLLA - Billboard Zain Zain's illustrations are used for the MikuMix.com website and by Toyota for Corolla+Miku 2011 campaign ( magazine illustrations). He was commissioned in 2011 to create an image of Hatsune Miku posing with a black Toyota Corolla for the month of June. ;External links *Official site *Pixiv profile: ざいん *DeviantArt profile: zain7 *MikuMix: flash-based website, see gallery for Zain's works (can't miss his style) Muraichi Muraichi (むらいち) is a Japanese artist who entered the "Everyone's Vocaloid project" started in February 2011 for vocafes.com. In late May the winning contestants were chosen and the Vocaloid characters reveled, however the two designs selected were altered from their original designs. Muraichi is the creator of Suzunone Ringu (now Ring Suzune) who will become the mascot powered by the Vocaloid3 engine and set to be released Fall/Winter 2011. ;External links *Pixiv profile: むらいち *Pixiv: ボカロ計画おじゃまします！ (Suzunone Ringu) Yuukari Yuukari (ユーカリ) is a Japanese artist who entered the "Everyone's Vocaloid project" started in February 2011 for vocafes.com. In late May the winning contestants were chosen and the Vocaloid characters reveled, however the two designs selected were altered from their original designs. Yuukari is the creator of Lui (now Lui Hibiki) who will become the mascot powered by the Vocaloid3 engine and set to be released Winter/Spring 2012. ;External links *Pixiv profile: ユーカリ *Pixiv: ボカロ計画！ (Lui) Migi Hidari Akikoroid-chan Rimiko VY1 Kiku Kobushi Rimiko is an illustrator who won the 'VocaFes' contest for VY1, along with Manbou no Ane who won with VY2's design. Rimiko had created and also provided illustrations mainly to utatte mitas rather than Vocaloid producers. Manbou no Ane VY2 66 (Roro) Manbou no Ane (マンボウの姉) is a female illustrator who won the 'VocaFes' contest, for VY2 along with Rimiko, who won for VY1's. As the name suggest, she is Ieno Urade Manbouga Shinderu-P's sister. Category:Vocaloid Glossary Category:Illustrator